


Let Me Hold You

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #17 "This kind of pain doesn't go away." for Phayo. Since we got a TO BE CONTINUED…I ache for a scene like this one between them. Also, I think Pha would try his hardest to “fix” this. He’d have to put all of his attention into making Wayo feel better and in a healthy way help him out of this situation. Not going to lie, my headcanon is that before a scene like this small ficlet, Pha would have many many many many thoughts about nearly murdering Park. Instead, he chooses to beg Wayo’s father to let him speak to him.





	Let Me Hold You

“Who let you in the house?” Wayo pouted in his bedroom doorway not letting P’Pha in. 

“Your father. I begged him to let me see you even though he kept telling me you wanted to talk with no one.” 

Wayo sauntered back to his bed to read his book. He left the door open so Pha accepted that as his invitation inside. Wayo looked up at him. “I can’t even begin to understand how you feel and I wish I could take all the pain away, but this kind of pain doesn’t go away.” Tears formed in Pha’s eyes. Wayo couldn’t understand why he was the one crying. _Why would P’Pha shed tears for him over this?_ Pha sat on the edge of the bed. “Yo, did you know what was happening?” 

He didn’t want to talk about it. The thought of it made him feel gross. He took several showers when his father brought him back home. Wayo also knew that he couldn’t handle the stress from those photos. They’d only give him the same feelings as when Pring made him into a fake call boy on the Moon’s FaceBook page. 

Pha didn’t repeatedly ask him. He knew that if there wasn’t an answer the first time then he wasn’t going to push for one. He desperately wanted to curl up beside him, but he wasn’t even sure that was okay. Pha took a chance. Wayo didn’t say anything as he sat down next to him. Suddenly, Wayo wrapped his arms around him and then he burst into tears. Pha ran a hand through Yo’s hair. He had to hold back his own tears when Yo’s crying turned into violent sobs. Pha held him tighter and he’d hold him all night if he had too. He’d worry about nothing else. _Nothing else besides finding ways to make this pain go away. _

**Author's Note:**

> I was told that this is actually something that happens in the 2Moons books that I have not read. All of what I write is based on the show 2Moons2.


End file.
